WangYao's unexpected visit!
by liltiger534
Summary: Wang Yao goes out for a short walk, when he hears an eerie sound. Not knowing what to do he faints and ends up in hostage for...! RoChu. Rated T.
1. Wang Yao's Greatest Fear

The sky darkened slightly as Wang-Yao walked out of the china town that he had built on a deserted island somewhere in the Arctic Ocean, but that also meant near Ivan's domain. Wang-Yao shivered at the thought of the Russian. He was scary and worse than demons in hell. Wang-Yao still wondered why Ivan always insisted becoming one with him. "Why doesn't he pick Arthur or something I mean those eyebrows have to be attractive to someone, aru!" Wang-Yao thought to himself. He looked around and saw that he had traveled a pretty far way from the china town's entrance. It was a mountain path filled with tree's on either side of the gravel.

"Kekekeke..." sounded a eerie noise. Wang-Yao almost jumped out of his new bamboo sandals. Wang-Yao shivered, one thing he hated even more than Ivan was being out in the dark..alone. It reminded him of one of Kiku's survival tests that he had once been invited too. He had to be dragged out of it by the whole Allied and Axis Powers members, Francis, Arthur, Alfred, Ivan, Matthew, Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku. How embarrassing that had been he was crying and hugging onto a tree at that time and when they came for him he was pure white and there were nail marks on the tree. The tree even had shredding all around it.

Wang-Yao heard a shuffle behind him. "This is it I'm not going to be scared anymore! I won't turn out how it happened in the survival test." Wang-Yao thought confidently. Then his confidence started to fade away as he thought of what it might be, for all he knew it could have been a ghost, or a demon, or even one of those legends like a headless horseman, that he had watched about with Alfred but both of them ended up hugging each other crying.

Wang-Yao ran to the closest tree he could find, which wasn't very far, and hugged it starting to cry and claw at it. As a dark shadow came out of the bushes Wang-Yao began pleading for his eye and started talking about useless babble. The poor tree was already half of it's original size. When the figure put his hands on Wang-Yao's shoulders he began screaming no, like when Francis was forcing Arthur to sign the alliance (marriage),, and continued babbling useless stuff.

The dark figure shook him slightly and said, "What are you doing here Wang-Yao, da?" That was all Wang-Yao heard before he fainted crying and talking about ponies and unicorns, which existed according to Arthur and Norway.


	2. An angel from above? What!

Wang Yao slowly opened his eyes, _Where am I, aru?_ He thought as he started to sit up.

He was restrained by handcuffs which tied his arms back unto a metal post. Due to his drowsiness, Wang Yao had not noticed that he was that he was in a white room, lying on a fluffy queen sized bed with a small wooden table with a glass of pure, clear water on it. There was a vanilla colored lamp, which matched the curtains hanging at the side of the room. Everything seemed so comfortable except for the fact he was handcuffed to the bed rail.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Startled, Wang Yao immediately started to get up, but was bounced back on the bed by the handcuffs. The door opened and revealed a smiling man. He had hair the color of sweet vanilla, his skin was pale like the moon, he looked really tall compared to the Chinese man, and lastly his eyes were a strikingly purple.

Wang Yao began to think, _Who is this beautiful person? Do I know him?_ Wang Yao began to think back through all his many acquaintances but didn't seem to recognize the man.

The man was holding a breakfast platter with delectable foods which made Wang Yao's mouth water. The purple-eyed man placed it on the table and spoke to him in a voice like an angel from above, "Good morning Wang Yao. You shouldn't be out in the forest or mountains at night alone, da. Never again, da?"

Wang Yao twitched. He knew that voice and the way the man said "da" was only something a certain Russian would say. Wang Yao slowly looked up to see Ivan sitting beside his bedpost with a bright smile on his lips.

_What the hell had he been thinking, aru? _screamed Wang Yao in his mind, wondering how he thought Ivan to be attractive and like an angel from above.

"What's the matter Wang Yao? If there's something wrong tell me, da." Ivan said, somehow menacingly.

"No, there's nothing wrong at all, aru. Just, umm, _where am I and why am I handcuffed_, aru?" Wang Yao regretted those words as soon as he said them. Where else would he be but somewhere in Ivan's estate? Also, it was pretty obvious that Ivan wanted to keep him here. It was Ivan's perfect chance with all the talk of becoming one and all.

"You fainted last night and since I didn't know where you came from I brought you to my house, da." Ivan paused for a moment to let it sink in and then said, "You're handcuffed because you would probably run away the moment you saw me, da," Ivan looked to the window with a small smirk painted on his lips.

Wang Yao looked at Ivan in surprise. Had he heard sadness in Ivan's voice?

"Anyways, what were you doing out there Wang Yao? You will tell me, da?" Asked Ivan in a stern and forceful voice.

"That's what I want to ask you, aru! You bastard! You scared me, aru!" Wang Yao said forcefully, fuming.

Ivan ignored the remark and said, "You should eat. Anyways, it's around breakfast time around here anyways." At this Ivan smirked, "I guess I'll have a little to eat too." He mumbled audibly to Wang Yao as he reached over towards the Chinese man's arms.

Wang Yao's face turned red like one of Antonio's highly cared-for tomatoes. His face was near the crook of Ivan's neck. Instinctively Wang Yao relaxed into Ivan's neck. It was comfortable and Wang Yao took a deep breath. Suddenly, Wang Yao tensed up. What was he thinking about? Ivan was on top of him and his hands were chained. Wang Yao then remembered the line Ivan had mumbled before reaching over him. What was it? 'I'll have a little to eat too.' Wang Yao immediately remembered the yaoi manga he had accidentally found in Kiku's house. It had almost the exact same context as what was happening now. Wang Yao shut his eyes, knowing that there was nothing he could do to get out of this situation. He heard the clink of metal and felt a heavy weight gone from him. Wang Yao cracked his eyes open slightly, Ivan was standing over him looking at him questionably.

"What are you doing Wang Yao? Get up, da," He said.

Wang Yao looked down at his now unbound hands and got up sheepishly as he saw the handcuffs in one of Ivan's hands.

Now that Wang Yao was able to get up, he saw how beautiful his room of 'confinement' was. Wang Yao marveled at it a little, it reminded of the moon he had saw that night with Kiku. He winced at the memory. He never had liked to remember sad thoughts.

"This room is really pretty, aru." Wang-Yao said, as the words slipped accidentally out of his mouth. He quickly turned but saw that Ivan had already left the room. Wang Yao spied the food and lunged for it, for as you know food is the important thing to the Chinese.

_Wait..._ The little voice in the back of Wang Yao's head screamed, _What if it's filled with poison?_

He stopped considering the consequences of food poising in his food, but he shrugged it off for his stomach was complaining. He slowly lifted the platter and began to eat the delectable looking food on the china plate.


End file.
